


Don't Fr3t

by Gnarlyexxus



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarlyexxus/pseuds/Gnarlyexxus
Summary: When Chanwoo doesn't know what he's gotten himself into and Yunhyeong will do anything to keep the other by his side.





	

He sat there on the bed with his legs pressed up against his chest. His face buried in the pillow that he’s using for comfort for the past half hour trying to hide the tears that he’s been holding back all day; He isn't stupid. He knows exactly where Chanwoo goes when the other says he has to swing by the firm to pick up paperwork. It happens so often he can’t even come up with a new excuse for him to stay home. Nowadays he lets the lie go without any questions asked. Prior he would have pleaded for the other to stay home, but that was when he didn’t know exactly what was going on. Yunhyeong is dazed, he doesn’t want to face the fact that his first love isn’t reciprocating the same feelings anymore.

 

The regular “Swing by the firm” lasted at least two hours on good days. Sometimes Chanwoo would spend the whole night and return in the morning a mess. At first Yunhyeong didn’t know what to think about the others absence until one late night when the younger one was showering. Yunhyeong has always been a light sleeper, so when a not so pleasant vibration was felt beside him on the bed he had lazily sat up searching for the phone that had rudely awoken him. He squinted reading the contact name he’s never seen before and even more confused when he had answered the call. “Hello?” He hesitantly greeted the person known as “Hanbin” who was on the other side of the line.

 

Apparently this person couldn’t tell the difference between his and Chanwoo’s voice and so the other continued the conversation as they would with the owner of the phone. “Tch. You couldn’t even say goodnight correctly to me like you usually would.” The nasally voice started a bit rude. Yunhyeong raised an eyebrow to himself thinking that maybe this was one of Chanwoo’s co-workers or family? The person spoke to informally to have just been a co-worker but he’s met all of his boyfriend’s close friends like donghyuk and Junhoe but he never recalled being introduced to a Hanbin. “Ah?” was all Yunhyeong could say mainly because he was half asleep and not really sure as to who this person was. “Mhm… You promised tomorrow night you’re with me so make sure you dress nice…” This Hanbin person had paused for a moment which gave Yunhyeong time to gather himself and register what he had said. “Excu-” was all he was able to let out before being cut off. The person was now speaking in a rushed whisper noticeably trying to end the conversation now, “Anyways i’ll see you later, Love you.” and that was all Yunhyeong needed to finally understand why his boyfriend was being so different now. 

 

He tossed the phone onto the other side of the bed and buried his head under the blankets trying to make sense as to why he wasn’t enough for Chanwoo. He heard the said boy come into the room and lay beside him. Chanwoo had pulled the elders body close to him believing that he was still asleep and unaware of his surroundings. He cuddled up close to him but had no idea that Yunhyeong was silently crying but still leaning into his touches, believing that this is probably the best thing the other has done to him for the past week or so. That night, only one of the two was able to sleep peacefully.

 

It's been about a month since Yunhyeong figured out what was occurring behind his back and yet he still stuck around. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was used to Chanwoo’s presence in his life and didn’t want to change his routine on not having him by his side anymore even if it’s just that small amount of attention that he usually gets recently. Or maybe it was him hoping that the other would finally realize his love for him and drop the other person so that they could continue life normally again. Either way, Yunhyeong knew that it probably won’t end to well for him. He stretched his legs out and placed the pillow down before rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve. His eyes were now puffy from the crying he couldn’t hold back anymore. He looked at the clock that was by the bed and sighed knowing that Chanwoo was either going to be late or not come at all tonight. He bit traced his tongue over his lower lip noticing how chapped they’ve been recently, this whole dilemma was taking a toll on him physically and mentally and yet he still doesn’t want to confront the other.

 

Yunhyeong shut his eyes taking in a deep breath before pulling himself off the bed and making his way into the kitchen. His appetite wasn’t big so he took an apple and plopped himself onto the living room couch. The apartment they lived in was virtually small and perfect for the two of them but it's becoming to feel rather empty and dark. Yunhyeong bit into his apple right when he heard the front door open and close. He strained his neck to see Chanwoo appear from behind the hallway, looking a bit disheveled. 

 

Chanwoo looked around the room surprised to see Yunhyeong sitting mostly in the dark if it wasn’t for the small lamp that was on beside the elder. “Oh, You’re not sleeping yet?” He asked as he walked to the kitchen seeing that there was no dinner made, he cleared his throat when the other didn’t reply. Chanwoo went back to where the other was and sat across him in the bigger sofa. “You came earlier than I expected…” Yunhyeong softly said as he placed the apple down beside the lamp and sadly gazed at him. Chanwoo raised an eyebrow and studied the others face quickly taking note of his puffy eyes and red nose, he even noticed the unsettling tone of his voice but chose to let it go and not bring it up. After a couple of seconds that really felt like minutes he was finally able to think of something to say, “This is the usual hour I get back from work when I don’t have to stay after.” Yunhyeong nodded but his facial features conveyed another expression, “Sorry I didn’t make dinner, I honestly didn’t think you’d be coming tonight.” Chanwoo cocked his head to the side, the thought of Yunhyeong knowing about him and his little secret never ran through his mind. He thought that he was hiding it well enough since the other never let on any signs of knowing. All he did was wave it off and yawn as he pulled out his phone and began to fiddle with it.

 

After the brief silence Yunhyeong stood up without another word and went to the restroom to get away but before closing the door behind him, he could hear Chanwoo speaking on the phone. A surge of emotions filled him causing him to slam the door which had surprised the younger one who had come rushing over and knocking on the door. “Hyung…” He continuously repeated before Yunhyeong snatched open the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. “What do you want?” He snapped and furrowed his eyebrows. Chanwoo could barely hear him since the running water of the shower head drowned out his voice, “I.. Uh just wanted to make sure you were okay.” His eyes wandered around, settling on the olders toned stomach. His body seemed foreign to him in a way since they hadn’t been intimate for a very long time and he was used to seeing Hanbin. This sudden realization made him stagger back and look up to Yunhyeong who seemed to had said something that he missed and was looking extremely annoyed. “I- I… I’m sorry.” He said quietly and left to their shared room leaving a confused Yunhyeong behind. 

 

Chanwoo stared down at his phone looking down at the missed call from Hanbin, he had quickly hung up on the other when Yunhyeong had slammed the door. He had changed out of his work clothing and was now sitting on the bed trying to figure out what he was going to do. Recently he’s just been letting things just happen without thinking of the consequences and seeing how he felt unfamiliar with the person he’s spend most of his life with was actually saddening to him. The only reason he started fooling around was because Yunhyeong wasn’t paying attention to him like he used to and so he felt like the other didn’t care so when he his co-worker started making advances towards him he openly accepted it. Within the two weeks with Hanbin he felt needed and was getting the attention he wanted and began to actually start going home late. It wasn’t until the third week that he even spent the night with Hanbin and now he can’t even look at Yunhyeong without feeling strange. Now it hit him that Yunhyeong did realize what was going on, or had some type of idea. He let out a sigh and sunk into bed noticing that the elder had walked into the room fully clothed. 

 

Yunhyeong sat on the other side of the bed for a moment before collecting his pillow having a plan of sleeping in the couch until he figures out what he’s going to do with himself. He was about to leave the room but a strong grip on his wrist had stopped him. “Where are you going?” a bittersweet voice asked him as he was being pulled back down into a warm embrace. He knew he could pull away and leave any second but he missed this, being in the youngers arms having sweet nothings whispered in his ear. He smirked “sweet nothings…” was actually what they really were, Yunhyeong looked up to Chanwoo who was staring at him already and before he could say anything his lips were met with the others and he instantly melted. He whimpered as the kiss became deeper and god did he want this, he wrapped his arms around Chanwoo’s neck and pulled him closer as he was feeling like everything was going his way but of course it was too good to be true. The phone went off and Chanwoo quickly let go of the elder to turn it off but when he turned back around Yunhyeong had left the room. He choose not to follow him to the living room knowing that they would get into an argument so he sulked in the bed for the rest of the night. 

 

The next day Chanwoo had woken up in the afternoon which was rare because the elder would usually be the one to wake him up on his days off. He climbed out of bed and silently moved to the living room to see Yunhyeong but was met with an empty room. He hummed to himself as he checked around the apartment seeing that he was all alone. He sat where Yunhyeong has slept and spent the rest of the day there watching tv as he had waited for the other to get home. It wasn’t until midnight when Chanwoo was dozing off when he heard someone groaning by the front door. He had walked into the opening hallway to see a very drunk Yunhyeong on the floor grabbing his head. “Hyung.. What are you doing?” Chanwoo knew the other was a lightweight drinker and couldn’t really handle so many drinks. He bent down in front of the other to help him up and was hit by the stench of alcohol, he sighed when the brunette pulled away from him. “Don’t touch me, you’re dirty.” He snarled at Chanwoo and pulled himself up with the help of the wall. He staggered as he walked down the hall trying to find the restroom but kept stumbling over his own feet but surprisingly didn’t hit the floor.

 

Chanwoo stood behind the elder holding him from the waist guiding him to the restroom, the trip should be slow but Yunhyeong kept hitting the walls murmuring things under his breath. When they go to the restroom the first thing the brunette did was throw up into the toilet. Chanwoo could only guess that the other drank so much because of him. He knew he had to clean up his act because he’ll either loose Yunhyeong or really ruin the male. 

 

In the morning Chanwoo woke up with Yunhyeong sleeping on his lap, the two in the restroom since the night before. He didn’t get much sleep but that didn’t really bother him but he did have to go to work so he carried the older carefully into bed before going back to shower. Chanwoo left the apartment after leaving a cup of water and some headache pills on the bedside table for Yunhyeong when he woke up. Chanwoo made a silent promise to himself that he would end things with Hanbin and really make things up to his childhood friend and first love.

 

At the office Chanwoo had avoided Hanbin like a storm, and when they bumped into each other which was in fact quite frequent Hanbin would try to start a conversation but Chanwoo would dodge it by stating he had to get paperwork filed. In all honesty he was trying to wait till after work so they could sit down and he could explain everything but Hanbin was apparently getting fed up with the younger. “Yah! Chanwoo what the hell i your problem?” Hanbin hissed as he barged into Chanwoo’s office slamming door behind him. “Hyung?” Chanwoo jumped in his seat as he looked up to the other as he walked closer to his desk. “You keep ignoring me today, what's up with you? Are you not feeling well?” Hanbin asked as he placed his hand over the other forehead before leaning up against the desk sighing. “Look hyung, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about something… uhm-” Chanwoo was trying to think of the right thing to say to get Hanbin to understand what's been going on recently but lost his train of thought when the latter sat on top of his table and began playing with his hair. The younger swatted his hand away and cursed under his breath, “Listen to me please…” With that Chanwoo had explained everything to hanbin who was extremely displeased but nevertheless still listened to what the other had to say.

 

Back at the apartment Yunhyeong had woken up with a massive hangover, he glared at the water and pills that the other left him. He sighed knowing that the other had taken care of him because he was in fresh clothing and he didn’t smell like barf. Giving in, he took the pills and drank the water waiting for the pain in his head to go away. He lied in bed thinking about Chanwoo and how he could thank the other by taking him some lunch to work and maybe actually try spending some more time with him like they used to. 

 

When he began to feel better he quickly got dressed and went out to buy food that the two of them hadn’t had for a while. He was pleased with himself on actually trying to do something today. Yunhyeong easily knew his way around Chanwoo’s work area, they used to do this often so he had casually let himself into the others office not paying attention to what was in front of him until the door closed shut behind him.

 

“Seriously?” Yunhyeong spoke catching everyone's attention, “I thought we could have had a nice day but obviously you’re busy.” He was surprised at himself for keeping himself calm and collected. He threw the food onto the floor letting it spill everywhere before looking back up and the other two smirking. “Ah, it slipped.” Hanbin scoffed and Chanwoo stood up, “You’re really misunderstanding all this love. We we’re just talking..” Hanbin sighed and got off the desk making his way out of the office, a lovers quarrel just wasn’t his style. Yunhyeong watched the asshole leave without a word and then rubbed his face out of frustration, “You think I didn’t know?” He angrily whispered not wanting for anyone on the outside to hear them, “I’ve known for a month now and I hoped that you would have just ended it without me having to say anything….” His voice cracked and the younger rushed to his side but was only pushed away. “I draw the line here. Finish up here we’ll talk more at home.” He said quietly and walked out not wanting to hear anything the other had to say.

 

Chanwoo did leave an hour earlier than he should have, for the rest of that day after Yunhyeong left he was just out of it. He was just a vessel without a soul and knew that he caused this upon himself and knew that with decisions like his, nothing would end up well. He rushed home and stormed into his apartment hoping that Yunhyeong hadn’t left him. The place was dark and his anxiety had built up. He chewed on his lower lip as he searched through the rooms letting out a small sigh when he seen a small body curled up on the bed sniffling. He sat beside the smaller body and rubbed small circles on his back.

 

“I didn’t think things were going to go this far.” He paused and felt Yunhyeong’s body shift a bit under him still letting out soft crys.“I just wanted attention, and I was either at work or you were busy Donghyuk or Junhoe you hardly gave me the time of day and I missed that feeling…” The other now sat up wiping his eyes but still didn’t say anything so Chanwoo continued, “I gave into the first person who started noticing me more and honestly we did things you and I haven’t done in so long but it wasn’t the same because it wasn’t with you and I would rather have you over anyone else and I know I fucked up but I can’t see us end like this.” He cupped Yunhyeong’s now tear stained face in between his hands and pulled him closer connecting their foreheads together and was trying to coax the now sobbing male down. “You could have just spoken to me…” The elder said in between gasps for air as he hit Chanwoo’s chest gently but with enough force to make him sway. “I wouldn’t have gone through hell if you would have just spoke to me!” He whispered as he was pulled into the others arms, this time accepting the touch because it felt reaffirming in a way.

 

“I know, I’m so stupid and I understand if you don’t forgive me and want to leave…” Chanwoo whispered back knowing that he was so stupid and caused so much pain for the other. Yunhyeong sat up again and shook his head, he climbed on top the youngers lap and rested his head on his chest. “Can we.. just pretend that this never happened and that it will never happen and just go back to being the same?” Yunhyeong heard the small hum the younger made in approval before Chanwoo had laced their fingers together staying in that position for at least an hour. It was Chanwoo who had laid them down and tipped the elders head back before placing a small kiss to his lips. “I love you.”


End file.
